Wine and A Fishy Problem
by Ms. S Rose
Summary: When Francis has Arthur over for a discussion, things turn a bit...wild. For Erica


"What a silly Brit." Francis chuckled to himself as he strode past a maid in his house named Erica. She was one of Matthew's family members who needed a job. She bent over to pick up a fallen rose from his vase near a self portrait of him with only a deer pelt over his 'tonsil tickler' as he called it. While she bent over, the sunset light casted upon her and he took his gifted hand and let it glide over her rear.

"Vous avez un tel cul doux." He complimented her rear that he thought was rather nice.

She sighed and continued arranging the white roses. He knew she thought he was attractive. Which wasn't bad in his mind since he only hires beautiful women. He turned into his bathroom and picked up the phone in this room. He loved talking on the phone with beautiful women so much, he had phones installed in every room.

"Ah yes now back to the meeting. Erica mon amour!" Arthur sighed at Francis' flirting.

Erica scuffled in trying to keep some modesty in her rather skimpy French maid outfit.

"Ye-yes master?" She bowed her head a bit.

_Damn those sweet blue eyes! _She thought.

"Mmmm I love it when you call me master it's so..." he put the phone closer so Arthur could hear.

"Sensual." Erica gulped.

"Erica go hang up the phone in my office. Thank you." He winked at her and she hurried out.

He heard the phone click and Arthur sneezed.

"Bless you my sweet Brit." Arthur ignored this and moved on.

"May I come by your house and-"

Francis cut him off smirking.

"Make love?" Francis replied.

Arthur could feel the French smirk waft over the phone.

"N-No! Heavens no! That's bollocks! I want to discuss the overflowing amount of fish in the English Channel."

Francis sighed and twisted the phone cord between his nimble fingers.

"Fine. I guess. You may come over now. Come to my lounge room and DON'T go in the other room that has the big heart on it like you did last time."

Arthured choked and whispered, "Let's not bring that up. Ever. I'll be over in five minutes."

Francis said his goodbye and hung up hurrying to fancy up his lounge room. He lit candles in the room that evening. and put rose petals around the candles. Francis unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and had Erica pour two glasses of red wine for the two gentlemen. He put on a CD of slow jazz music and burned some cinnamon incense. A knock hit the door twice.

"Francis? This isn't the-" He coughed a bit, "Chamber right?"

Francis chuckled and opened the door. Arthur looked inside and blushed severely after looking at the Frenchman's chest.

"Arthur, take a seat, have some wine with me." Arthur gulped and shuffled over to the open scarlet love seat across from Francis' lounging body.

After Arthur took a sip of the dark red wine, his body relaxed a bit into the couch.

"Now Francis," The Brit cleared his throat, "What will we do about the fish?"

Francis' eyes lusted over the the Brit's tight black formal pants. He wished to rip them off and pleasure what was underneath.

"Francis answer me." Arthur leaned forward looking frustrated.

"Sorry Arthur. I think we should discuss after we have a...heart to heart."

Arthur looked up from his glass and blushed bright red.

"What do you mean Francis?" He shivered a bit at the Frenchman approaching him.

Francis started unbuttoning Arthur's shirt while Arthur tried to figure out what was going to happen. But he went with it and his shirt slid off his pale shoulders. Francis gently pushed Arthur down onto his back on the couch and straddled him, taking off his own shirt. He pressed his slightly hairy chest to the Brit's clean chest. Their heart beats went faster and beated in sync with each other. Francis licked Arthur's earlobe and stroked his hair.

"This is what I'm talking about." Arthur shook a bit and then relaxed when Francis smooched him.

Francis led kisses down Arthur's chest and Arthur groaned a bit. Francis started to rub the growing bulge in the Brit's pants. He pulled them off slowly licking his lips causing Arthur to buck his hips to get the pants off in desperation. Francis obeyed the begging Brit. His briefs were removed quickly as well leaving a swollen member begging to be touched. Francis looked up at Arthur to reassure him.

"You sure?" Arthur could only nod as Francis began stroking his cock.

"Bl-bloody hell!" Arthur moaned as Francis took a lick.

The Frenchman started swallowing up the British cock loving every inch. He slobbered all over it gracefully while Arthur tugged at the golden locks to ask for more. Francis ripped off his pants and briefs to reveal his hard on that wanted to be inside Arthur. Arthur's eyebrows furrowed at the thought of that huge cock inside of him. Francis sensed his worry.

"Don't worry. I'll stretch you out and use lube." He pulled out a bottle of lube from under the couch.

Not like Arthur would be surprised or anything. He took deep breathes while his lover flipped him to be in doggie style. He suddenly felt two fingers stretch out his lower muscle ring. It felt kind of...nice. He always thought he was interested in females but this was such a great feeling. He got used to the fingers and started to rock his fragile hips to get more.

"More?" Francis chuckled

"Fu-fuck me." Arthur needed the French cock in him.

Francis nodded and slobbered lube all over his cock and over the hole he was going to tear apart. He kissed Arthur lightly as he pushed his member inside of the Brit who moaned loudly. Arthur teared up a bit but Francis kissed away those tears.

"Keep going. Please I need it." Francis took that as an OK and started to go.

He grabbed Arthur's hips and started thrust rhythmically but forcefully grabbing onto the moaning Brit, pulling his sandy blonde locks.

"I-I'm going to cum Francis!" He shot his load on the couch, panting, flipping to his back.

"Ma cherie! Taste me!" He shoved his cock into Arthur's nurturing mouth who sucked out his love juices.

Francis collapsed onto the British man.

"You're so beautiful."

"Merci." He stuttered through his attempt at French.

"Oui! That's so sexy when you speak my language." But Arthur was already asleep so he took his que to lock the door.

As he got up, rambunctious Alfred, Sandi's man, burst open the door.

"I HEARD LOUD NOISES! I'LL BE THE HERO!" He was carrying Sandi who sheilded his innocent (but not really, he's awesome in bed) eyes.

"Francis. Clothes. Now." She turned Alfred around and Alfred smiled.

"ARTHUR GOT LAID! DAMN DUDE! YOUR HERO WANTS TO FUCK! LET'S GO SANDI!" He ran off stealing condoms from under a random rose vase.

Francis sighed, locked the door and tried to sleep but he couldn't drown out the constant moans of Sandi and the crashes of Alfred being too rough.

Damn them.

He smiled at his Brit who was sound asleep next to him. So peacefully.


End file.
